


Baby, You're Worth More Than Diamonds

by beammeup94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Jongin's a mafia boss, M/M, Mafia EXO (EXO), Power Bottom Oh Sehun, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, but is still a bigass softie, mention of Eunhyuk, mention of Yeri, sehun's an escort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beammeup94/pseuds/beammeup94
Summary: Sehun comes face to face with Korea’s most notorious mafia boss, but it turns out he isn’t as inhumane as the media likes to portray.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Baby, You're Worth More Than Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 30 minutes late for 94s day, but oh well. Hope you enjoy the fic all the same :)

˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊

  
  


On a late Monday night, in a quiet, empty parking lot, a single _Mercedes_ sits. It shakes profusely as the two men in the backseat unwind from a particularly dull day from both parties. 

Sehun was splayed out onto the seats as the man pounded into him from behind. “Ah, shit!” Sehun moans when the man’s hips grind against Sehun’s ass making the cock currently buried deep in Sehun’s warm hole go in deeper. The elder growls at the sound and thrusts into Sehun with precisely timed movements. Sehun clutches the expensive leather seats as he meets the man’s thrusts, “Faster, Daddy!” he moans into the seat. The elder slaps Sehun’s ass making the younger arch his back. “You like that, baby?” the man groans, thrusting into Sehun. “More, Daddy, more!” the younger moans. 

The man grabs Sehun by his neck and drags him up to plant his saliva-slicked lips on the younger’s panting mouth. Sehun leans into the man’s touch and grinds down on his cock. He takes his hard dick dripping with precum and jerks off as he moans into the man’s mouth. The elder slips his tongue through Sehun’s lips and teases the younger. He takes Sehun’s hard and pink nipple and fondles it between his cold fingers. Sehun moans from the overstimulation once the man begins to thrust in him again. 

The elder disconnects their lips leaving a string of saliva between the men, he takes his cock out of Sehun’s ass, making the younger whine as he does so. He pushes Sehun against the car seat and kneels down to eat the younger out. Sehun juts his ass out to meet the man’s tongue swirling around his pink hole. “Fuck, yes,” Sehun groans. 

Sehun takes his cock in his hands again and jerks off while the elder continues to eat him out from behind. “Daddy?” Sehun calls, “Yes, baby?” he responds, biting on Sehun’s ass, “I wanna— ah!— ride you,” he says. The elder licks Sehun’s hole again eagerly before sitting on the leather seat. He guides Sehun to straddle him. The younger man takes the elder’s cock into his hands and pumps it, making the man moan lowly. The elder takes Sehun’s neck into his hands and sticks his tongue into Sehun’s mouth, he lines up his cock against Sehun’s hole and eases into it. Sehun moans into the kiss and he lowers himself to take the man completely. Since he had already been stretched out earlier, it didn’t take him long before he began to bounce up and down on the man’s cock. 

The elder grabs Sehun’s cock and presses his thumb against the slit. He trails kisses down Sehun’s neck and murmurs, “You gonna come for daddy?”, “Mmhm,” Sehun moans circling his hips as the cock buried deeper into his ass. “What was that?” the man growls, “Mngg. Yes, Daddy,” Sehun pants out. The elder seemed to be pleased once he began to jerk Sehun off rapidly, as he began to thrust up into Sehun’s hole. The younger man moans but was muffled when the man planted his lips onto Sehun’s again. It takes one more perfectly-timed thrust for Sehun to spill out onto the man’s abs. He moans as his ass clenches around the elder’s cock and he soon follows Sehun and comes into his ass. “Fuck— that was amazing, Sehun,” he pants. 

“I wouldn’t have my job if I wasn’t, Donghae,” Sehun retorts, sliding the man’s flaccid cock out of his hole. The elder snickers at Sehun, “Promise you won’t tell Eunhyuk?” Donghae asks, handing Sehun some wet wipes, “No can do, he slept with one of my regulars. I’d like to see the look on his face when I tell him I fucked his favorite,” Sehun says, cleaning himself out as much as he can. “Who’d he sleep with?” Donghae asks, slipping his pants back on, obviously doing his best to hide his disappointment. “You don’t know him, some son of a business conglomerate,” Sehun answers. 

Sehun slips on the last of his clothes before looking at Donghae, “How much?” the elder asks, taking out his designer wallet, “₩1,000,000,” Sehun replies, “That cheap?” he asks handing Sehun the wad of cash, “If you wanna pay extra that’s up to you,” Sehun shrugs. Donghae quickly takes 10 more crisp ₩500,000 bills from his wallet and hands them to Sehun. “Make it an even ₩1,500,000. You were good,” he says. Sehun scoffs, “But not as good as Eunhyuk,” he quips, taking the money, “No one’s better than Eunhyuk,” Donghae scoffs. 

Sehun smiles, “Tell him that, I promise it’ll be the best sex of your life,” he says, opening the car door. “I’ll keep that in mind,” Donghae responds. Sehun gives the businessman one last wave “I’ll see you around, Donghae,” he says, shutting the door.

  
  


˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊

  
  


Sehun entered through the frosted glass doors of the company and was greeted by Joy, who was sitting in the lounge area with a cocktail in her hand and her phone in the other. 

Oh Sehun has been a male escort at _Diamond_ for 4 years now. It came as no surprise that he quickly rose in both the ranks and in demand amongst the higher paying class of customers for his attractive features, his deep and alluring voice, and his ability to be this untouchable and sexy god one minute and then a needy and whining puppy the next. 

His services ranged from the usual date for an event, aka arm-candy for some rich bachelor who wanted to make headlines, the regular companion for a lonely businessman, or just some good old expensive sex. It was a no-brainer that Sehun preferred the latter of the three; it helped that he was quote-unquote “phenomenally good at it”.

“How was Donghae?” she asks with an eyebrow raised, “I still find it weird how you know my whole schedule,” Sehun comments, “He was fine, is Eunhyuk-Hyung here?” he asks, “He just went in with his 11:00 client,” she says, “Just now?” he asks. “But it’s nearly 1,”

“You know how he is, he took way too long with his other guy,” she complains, “I had to keep Mr. 11:00 company,” she continues. Sehun snickers, “How was that?” he asks, unwrapping a candy from the bowl on the coffee table. “The usual run-in-the-mill sleazy horny bastard. I have a good feeling he’s a fugitive in some other country,” she says. Sehun laughs at her crass remark. “Or at least part of that mafia gang causing a muck recently,” she says. 

The news stations have been having a field day with the amount of coverage the gang, _EXO_ , were getting. Stories about their CEO suddenly skyrocketing to top 3 of the world’s richest men list seemingly out of nowhere, to how they were somehow tied to the murders happening in Korea, but always found a way to get out of it, were trending all over the country. The gang became such a hot topic, there are even conspiracy theories that were being discussed about the gang’s members in general, specifically, their leader, “Kai”. 

The rumors that swirled around about Kai were so fantastical, they were most likely not true, but people love to gossip, and consequently, so did Sehun. They say he was apparently the long lost son of some multimillion-dollar chaebol but was disowned because he was only his bastard son. And that this gang was the only way he could compete with his father’s company and take down his empire. Another popular rumor is that he’s a cult leader and _EXO_ was just a cover-up for more of the crimes he committed. 

“Is there anything new about them by the way?” Sehun asks the receptionist, she shakes her head, “They’ve been laying low recently, but maybe they’re just preparing for another murder or something,” Joy muses, “Oh! Before I forget, Yeri says Yunho wants to see you,” she says. 

This definitely came as a surprise to the escort, Sehun only met their CEO twice on separate occasions, first was when he was recruited and consequently ended up fucking the man, as a sort of audition. And the second was when he got into trouble for “accidentally” kicking a client in the balls,—more than once,— as well as “accidentally” kicking him in other places that resulted in some minor injuries. 

“Boss wants to see _me_? Why?” he asks. Joy merely shrugs, “Hurry up and find out, so you can tell me after,” She says. Sehun snickers at the younger, “Will do,” he says, walking to the elevators. 

Sehun sucks on the candy in his mouth as the dull elevator music fills in the time he has to wait for the elevator to reach his floor. The elevator doors open to reveal _Diamond’s_ CEO, Jung Yunho, staring out onto Seoul’s skyline. “Mr. Jung?” Sehun calls out, “Ah, Sehun! You’re finally here. How are you?” Yunho asks. Sehun knew Yunho gave little to no fucks about Sehun’s wellbeing and the younger didn’t bother to answer the niceties. After all, he was tired and wanted nothing more than to go home, take a well-deserved shower, and sleep on his soft bed all the way into tomorrow. “Why’d you wanna see me, Sir?” Sehun deflects, rather annoyed. 

“Have a seat,” the elder grumbles. 

Sehun does so and makes himself comfortable, “As you know, Sehun. _Diamond’s_ clientele has broadened since it first opened its doors in 1995 by my father—”

The younger between the two men rolled his eyes, “Can you please get to the point?” he cuts off. Yunho shoots him an agitated look and clears his throat. “I have a proposition for you,” he says. Sehun looks at the CEO and Yunho somehow interprets this look as the escort is interested and goes on with what he has to say. “You have a new client,” he says. Sehun sighs in annoyance, “Couldn’t you just have Yeri tell me this instead? Why’d I have to go all the way up here?” he asks. 

Yunho pours Sehun a drink and hands it to him, “Because, Sehun, agreeing to this, would make you contractually bound to your client— and him alone, which means you’ll have to let go of all your other clients,” he explains. Sehun’s brows furrow further, he looks up at his boss, “That makes no sense. Why would I give up my 6 well-paying clients for just 1 guy?” Sehun asks, “Because he’s willing to pay double what you make a year... every 3 months,” Yunho says. 

The impatient look on the escort’s face was quickly wiped off as Sehun’s eyes widened, he stills and is unable to comprehend just how much money that would be, “Who is he?” he asks. “I’m not allowed to disclose such information. You’ll meet him when you meet him, which is tomorrow,” Yunho says, sliding the contract over to Sehun. “So, do you accept?” he asks, holding out the pen to Sehun. 

Something about this situation didn’t feel right to Sehun. _‘Who in their right mind would pay 50 billion KRW every 3 months for an escort?’_

He stared at the pen Yunho held out and then at the contract on the table. He picks up the contract and reads through it. It was the same as any of the other contracts he had with his regular clients, except there was the added clause that if Sehun were to fail in pleasing his client, he would promptly lose his job. _‘How lovely,’_ Sehun thinks. 

Sehun looks at Yunho again and finally takes the pen. He hesitates in signing the paper but once the nib hits the paper’s surface, his hand performs a practiced movement and he signs his signature onto the paper. Yunho looks at Sehun pleased, “Here’s the address, and the time for your meeting tomorrow,” the CEO says, handing him a small piece of paper. “Don’t be late,” he says sternly. 

The escort stares at the paper intently and glances up at Yunho. _‘This guy better be decent,’_

  
  


˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊

  
  


Sehun drives to the address at 3 in the afternoon. It was located in Gangnam, as Sehun had suspected, considering whoever his client is, was willing to pay that much money for a mere escort. He dressed formally enough to be considered fashionably late. Which he was, very much so. 

The guards let him in after they asked for his name and information, and he drove up the evidently expensive road to the building of his mystery client. The doorman leads him to the private elevator for the penthouse and sets him on his way. 

Sehun couldn’t help but fidget as the ride up to the client’s apartment felt like years rather than a few minutes. The anxiety was building up within Sehun and he could feel his palms begin to sweat and his knees were shaking, definitely a new occurrence for Sehun. He usually didn’t fidget this much when meeting a new client, however, whoever he was meeting was definitely some bigshot, he imagined him to be some foreign businessman with some shady business on the side. 

A ding is emitted from the elevator’s speaker, and his heart begins to palpitate faster. He takes a deep breath and straightens out his shirt.

The doors slide open to reveal an apartment nothing short of grandiose. He stepped out unsure of what to do, it seemed empty, probably because he was practically an hour late. “Hello?” he calls out, no answer. Sehun takes his shoes off and sets them on the side, he takes a pair of slippers on the rack and slips them on. He shuffles into the apartment, slack-jawed when he sees the sheer size of this apartment. 

He wanders into the living room, kitchen, dining room, and even a game room. “Just how rich is this guy?” Sehun whispers to himself. He sees the grand staircase leading up to the next floor and contemplates whether he should go up there. _‘There’s no one here, so no one would know if I took a peek up there,’_ he thinks. 

He looks around making sure there, in fact, was no one there before slowly treading up the stairs and ends up in a hallway. Behind him was another sitting area as well as a grand piano. He looks into each room until he opens the pièce de résistance of this whole apartment, at least in Sehun’s opinion. 

A home theater, complete with a snack bar in the corner and a row of shelves of different mediums of film decorating the soundproofed walls. There was a plethora of CDs, cassette and VHS tapes, even film reels. He spots a projector next to the popcorn machine and guesses whoever this client was, he had a flair for films. _‘Could he be a director, or maybe an actor?’_ Sehun thinks, _‘If he is, this guy must be really famous to afford all of this,’_.

He browses the collection of films his client had on his walls and could definitively say his mystery client was a full-fledged film connoisseur. He had genres ranging from action to romance to sci-fi to most of the classics. To say Sehun was impressed by the collection was a major understatement. 

He was in the middle of looking through the film reels and saw some titles he was familiar with, most of which were pretty old. It was then when he felt a shiver run up his spine. 

In Sehun’s time as an escort, he knew how to deal with overly-handsy clients. Considering his line of work, he had to know how to defend himself. Sehun prided himself in even sensing whenever someone was merely watching him. And at that moment he knew he was being watched, he was still looking into the glass case of film reels when he could just about make out a figure standing behind him. 

He takes one step back from the shelves and in one swift movement, he turns around and successfully lands a punch on the intruder’s face. He dodges the incoming swing to his face and successfully pins the other’s arm behind his back. 

He grips the man’s arm tightly and keeps it there as the other struggles in Sehun’s grip. “Who the hell are you?!” Sehun questions, “I should ask you! You’re in my house!” 

Sehun stills and promptly releases him, “You live here?” he asks, “That’s what I meant when I said my house,” the man retorts. He still hadn’t turned to look at Sehun, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. I was just told to go here so I did—”

“In my home theater?” the man cuts off, finally turning to face Sehun. 

Sehun felt all the hairs on his body stand up, he imagined his face drained of all its color and luster once he saw the man’s face. 

“Y-you’re— you’re my client?” Sehun mutters, “And I’m guessing you’re my prostitute?” the man, who Sehun now identified as Kai, the notorious mafia boss, guesses as he looks Sehun up and down. “Escort, there’s a difference,” Sehun answers instinctively. 

“Whatever, you’re late,” he says, Sehun looks at him in utter fear _‘What’s he gonna do with me? What if he has a tiger and he’s gonna use me as food? What if he chops up my body into pieces and throws them out his window? What if—’_

“Are you hungry?” 

Sehun is tempted to pinch himself, _‘What the fu—?’_

“I’m— I’m sorry?”

“I asked if you were hungry,”

“Um— a little bit,” 

He nods, “Good, D.O. made food when he came over earlier,” Kai says. 

Kai leads Sehun out of the home theater and leads him to the dining room. “I assume you’ve looked around the place?” he says as they walk down the stairs. “Um— y-yes, I have,” Sehun answers, quietly. Afraid that he might’ve crossed a line and overstepped his boundaries. 

“Good, at least I don’t have to give you a tour anymore, we can get straight to the matter at hand. But first, we eat, sound good?” Kai asks with an eyebrow raised. “Yes, sir,” Sehun says, “Call me Kai, I’m not your boss,” he says promptly. 

  
  


˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊

  
  


Kai sets a bowl of Gukbap in front of Sehun and sits in the chair adjacent to his. He begins to eat from his own bowl as Sehun glances at the mafia boss and gulps. _‘What if he poisoned my food? What if there’s a bomb in my food and once I swallow it, it’ll explode,’_

When Sehun first saw pictures of Kai online, he had to admit, the mafia boss was definitely handsome. Sehun did find himself staring at a photo of the man for far too long at one point. And now, he can safely say, the cameras don’t do his looks enough justice. Even while eating, the man looks flawless. If he wasn’t a possible murderer and drug-dealer, Sehun wouldn’t be as quiet as he is right now.

“Are you ok?” Kai asks, “Uh, yeah,” Sehun says, carefully picking up a spoon and digging into his meal. He hesitantly took a bite and was surprised. His face instantly lit up, it was really good. 

He eats with gusto as Kai eats with him. “Is it good?” the man asks, Sehun nods with a mouthful of rice. The mafia boss bears a slight smile at the sight of the escort, “D.O. will be happy to hear it,” he says. “D.O.?” Sehun asks, as politely as he could. “He’s one of my best fighters; the only person who can narrowly beat me at hand-to-hand combat. You’ll meet him in due time, along with the others,” Kai answers. 

Sehun gulps, “Others?” he asks, “My men.— You can’t expect me to operate _EXO_ alone, do you?” Kai asks, inoffensively. “No! No, Of course not,— Not that you’re not capable of doing that, because you seem like you could handle a lot of things on your own, I just mean that it would be odd for one person to handle a whole company, not that you would have any trouble doing that, I just mean—” 

“You’re rambling,”

“Huh?”

“Are you nervous?”

“What?! No, I— I’m just being polite and I’m making sure you understand that I don’t underestimate your capabilities nor do I think of you in a bad way,”

Kai simply leans back in his chair and gives Sehun a look. 

The younger caves, he winces, “Is it that obvious?” the younger asks, “I’ve held enough people at gunpoint to know what nervousness looks like,” Kai answers. Sehun whips his head to stare at the mafia boss in fear. Kai scoffs, “You know when your boss,— Minho, was it? Told me that you were crass and arrogant I was expecting much more than this,” 

“Do you know why I hired you, Sehun?” 

_‘How does he know my name?— he probably just read my file, right? He didn’t do a background check on me, did he?’_

“Because I’m attractive and great at sex?” 

The elder looks at the escort, clearly amused, and shamelessly shrugs, “That, and because out of all your colleagues, you stood out to me. Minho tells me you had an incident early into your time with _Diamond_ that involved one of your clients being rushed to the ER,” 

Sehun licks his lips, doing his best to hide his slight embarrassment. The client was Mr. Lee Seunggi, and he was, for the lack of a better term, a complete and utter lunatic. The asshole liked knife-play and he apparently, “Wanted to run the knife across Sehun’s smooth and pale skin until it was covered in deep red blood,”. And Sehun, preferring not to go home with extreme cuts on his skin, chose to defend himself from what seemed like a precarious situation. 

“I figured you’d be the only one who could handle one of the nation’s most feared and respected men, with little to no hardships. I need someone who’s confident in their abilities and knows their worth. I don’t want to waste time trying to build your fucking self-esteem just because you aren’t sure about what you’re doing. I just want sex that I don’t have to think much about, and that’s it. Now if that’s something you can’t do, I assume Minho made you read the contract I had written up?” Kai adds, making Sehun look at him. “I have,” he answers, “Then you’ve read the added clause?”

Sehun nods, “My contract with _Diamond_ will be permanently terminated, if I’m unable to please you,” he answers, “Exactly, which leaves you, Oh Sehun, with an unfinished film degree, retired parents who need their bills paid, and a brother who needs to go to Medical School,” Kai finishes.

_‘And he knows about my personal life, how fan-fucking-tastic’_

“Forgive me, but I think you’d act the same way I am right now if you were eating Gukbap with someone you knew could pull the trigger on you at any given moment,” Sehun says, bravely. Kai chuckles, “I’m not gonna kill you,”

Sehun raises an eyebrow, obviously not believing a single word that comes out of the man’s mouth. “Any harm that may come to you will not be done by my hand, you have my word,” Kai promises, solemnly. 

The mafia boss and the escort stare at each other until Sehun breaks it to look down at his neglected bowl of half-eaten Gukbap, “Yunho,” he says out of the blue. 

“What was that?”

“My boss’s name is Yunho, not Minho. If you’re gonna quote people get your facts straight,” Sehun says, with some confidence in his tone. Kai smirks, “Sorry, my mistake,” he says. 

  
  


˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊

  
  


After lunch, they go straight to signing another contract and agreeing on terms. At this point, Sehun had somewhat become a bit more comfortable around the other, at least, he didn’t stutter as much anymore. His fear that Kai would suddenly just kill him was starting to subside, which was good. And on the bright side, Sehun didn’t have to tiptoe around the mafia boss anymore. 

Now, all he felt was a complete and utter attraction for the man. It wasn’t like Sehun had never been attracted to his previous clients, although attracted or not, it didn’t really affect his performance, but it did help. But Kai was a different story. Sehun was a lot of things and one of those things was that he was very good at reading people, even the people who were very reserved and had a very stern demeanor. 

Sehun’s first impression of Kai was that he’s a lot more sensitive than he lets on, that deep down, he’s a really soft soul. But at the same time, something about the alluring mafia boss just made Sehun want to kneel in front of him in submission. More than that, he feels that if he pried further, he could possibly find a friend within Kai. At first, even Sehun was surprised at his thoughts, _‘Me? Friends with a mafia boss who could potentially murder me? I must be losing my mind,’_. But the more he talked to Kai, the more he sensed that the man was lonely and generally just needed someone to fill in the time he usually spent alone. 

Sehun quickly pushed any sign of ulterior motives he had to the very depths of his mind. He was extremely professional with his clients (at least, to an extent) and wanted to keep it that way. So he just went back to admiring the mafia boss’s looks, for now, seeing as that was considered within the realm of professionalism in his line of work. 

If Kai looked handsome while eating, then he looked absolutely stunning as the sun shining through the windows hit his high cheekbones and accentuated his sharp jawline. His voice honey-like and deep, Sehun wondered how he would sound moaning his name on top of him (see? Very professional). At the angle Sehun was looking at the man, he felt tiny, looking up to the man, who seemed almost like a god, except, a lot more attractive. 

Sehun was almost sure that the other found him attractive too. As cocky as that sounds, Sehun knew he was handsome and he knew how to use it to his advantage. He was stubborn and quite frankly a brat when it came to what he wanted, and right now, the way Kai sat on the chair in front of him, both his lips and lap almost too inviting, made Sehun want to jump the mafia boss and ravish the living daylights out of him. 

If Kai wants an escort who knows his preferences, he chose Sehun well. When it came to sex and experimenting, Sehun was always down to try anything, so anything Jongin had up his sleeve of kinks and fetishes wouldn’t faze Sehun much, at least he hoped it wouldn’t. 

“So, I have a few ground rules,” Kai starts, once Sehun plops down on probably one of the softest couches his ass has ever made contact with. “First and foremost, this arrangement is strictly confidential. You are not to tell anyone that I’m paying you or that you know me. For all anyone cares, we’re complete strangers. For both your safety and my reputation, is that clear?”

Sehun nods, at first, but is met with a piercing gaze from the other, “Yes,” the escort responds. The mafia boss goes to sit on the chair in front of Sehun, before continuing with his list of rules. 

“Good. Second, you are not to talk to me about work, this arrangement is going to serve one purpose, and one only. I don’t need you to meddle with my business or my life. Lastly, unless it’s Tuesday or Thursday, do not, under any circumstances, come here without my knowledge. I will call you if and when I need you. If you have other rules I should know about, please tell me now,” 

Usually, Sehun would forgo his set of rules, but seeing as he was dealing with potentially, Korea’s most wanted and dangerous man, he didn’t want to regret anything. “I just have a few that are company standard. I charge extra if you want to try anything… extreme. If you want to see the rates, they’re on the company website. And I do have a safe word, although I hardly ever use it, it is mandatory that I have one,” 

Silence permeates the air for a few good seconds.

“Won’t you tell me your safe word?”

“You’ll know it when I say it,” Sehun says vaguely, shooting down Kai’s curiosity. 

Kai nods at the odd choice but just moves on from it, “Is that all?” he asks. Sehun takes a few minutes to think if he should add anything else, “Yeah, pretty much,” 

“Alright, now that the formalities are out of the way,” Jongin stands up, “Shall we begin?” Jongin asks.

_‘Finally,’_

  
  


˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊

  
  


It was Thursday and Sehun nearly forgot that he had to go and see Kai again. After their last meeting, which included a very satisfactory ‘getting-to-know’ fuck, Sehun had a good sense of what Kai liked. He seemed to be relatively vanilla compared to Sehun’s previous clients but it was good and it served its purpose. 

He quickly drove over to the man’s apartment and pulled into the parking garage as per Kai’s instructions. He took the private elevator, which was only accessible with a passcode, and rode it up to the penthouse. The elevator doors slid open and Sehun peered into the somewhat familiar space. His eyes land on the mafia boss sitting on his soft faux fur rug with his laptop and a heap of papers surrounding him. 

“Kai?” Sehun slowly calls out. He took his coat and shoes off before sliding into his very nicely labeled slippers. _‘He even got my initials embroidered on these slippers, damn is this what it feels like to have enough money to spend on unnecessary things?’_. 

The man doesn’t even bother to check who is at his door, “Make yourself comfortable, I just have to finish some things,” he says, promptly reaching over to grab a piece of paper. Sehun nods before approaching the mafia boss. 

He peers over Kai’s shoulder and looks over the papers. “Whatcha doing?” Sehun asks. The mafia boss simply pauses in his task to turn and look up at Sehun pointedly, “—Right, no work-talk. Sorry,” Sehun rambles, fiddling with his fingers. 

“You want water? Or coffee?” Sehun asks, thinking it best to just leave Kai in the living room for a while, “No, thanks,” the man mumbles, not taking his eyes off of his seemingly important files. “Ok, I’ll- Uhm, be in the kitchen if you need me,” he says, shuffling to the kitchen. 

Sehun pours himself a cold glass of water and brings out his phone. He scrolls through _Instagram_ for a few good minutes. He finishes commenting under Joy’s recent post when Kai saunters into the kitchen. 

Sehun turns his phone off to put his attention on the mafia boss. Sehun could swear, every single room in this apartment had damn good lighting, and they all somehow make the mafia boss look utterly ethereal when the sun hits his tan figure. Since he walked in earlier, Sehun wasn’t able to get a good look at Kai, now he did, and boy it did things to Sehun’s brain that he would be embarrassed to voice out. 

Kai was wearing a plain white button-up with the first three buttons unbuttoned, the sleeves folded to hit a little above his elbow, and a loosened tie adorned his neck. The shirt was tucked into well-tailored grey slacks with the glimmering gold _Gucci_ logo on his belt holding them in place. With his hands in his pockets and bespectacled eyes on Sehun, the escort almost felt like he was going to be punished for something, which he did not object to doing. 

“All done?” Sehun asks, “No, but I could use a break,” Kai sighs. The escort smirks, “Just a break? How about I do you one better,” he says, hopping off the barstool and walking slowly towards the elder. Personal space was immediately out the window when Sehun stood toe-to-toe with the mafia boss. “Since you’ve worked so hard, how about a reward instead?” Sehun asks, feigning innocence, he brings one hand to lace itself behind Kai’s smooth neck. 

Sehun could swear something in Kai’s eyes shifted once the words spilled out of his lips. Kai lets one of his hands travel to Sehun’s waist, clutching at the fabric of his shirt. “Go on,” Kai challenges. 

“I noticed you have really huge windows,” Sehun starts, staring out of the window. “I was thinking how nice it would be— to have an amazing view while you fuck me senseless,”. He looks at the elder and plays with the skinny black tie wrapped around the mafia boss’s neck and pulls the man closer to him. 

Sehun’s eyes darted back to Kai’s face who was eyeing the escort hungrily. “That can be arranged,” he says, slowly and gently caressing Sehun’s lower back, bringing the escort even closer. Noses brushing against each other and hot exhales hitting the surface of their skin. 

The escort leans closer to the elder, their lips now brushing against one another. His eyes go back and forth between looking down at their lips and back up to Kai’s own deep brown orbs. Sehun stares at Kai with half-lidded eyes and breathes out one long breath, he sticks his tongue out to run it against the mafia boss’s parted top lip, at an agonizingly slow pace, teasing the man. 

Kai grabs the back of Sehun’s neck and smashes their lips together. Tongues sliding against the other as their lips smack. Sehun makes quick work of the elder’s belt and untucks his white shirt. As Sehun hastily undresses the mafia boss, he was being directed to the closest window. Kai pushed Sehun against the cold glass and trapped him with his body pressed flush against Sehun’s. 

With labored breaths, Kai trails soft kisses down from Sehun’s wanting lips to his soft and smooth neck. He nips at the skin there as he ripped Sehun’s shirt open. Sehun leans into his warm body, arching his back from the thick glass and pressing their bodies together. 

Sehun throws his head back, Kai kisses along his sharp jawline, as he unbuttons Sehun’s pants. The mafia boss turns the escort around and rests his body on the glass. He noses along the escort’s broad shoulders pressing his lips on the pale surface of Sehun’s skin as he traces circles around his warm hole, emitting a low moan from the escort. 

  
  


˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊

  
  


It’s been a little over two months since their first meeting and so far, the pair have gotten along a lot better than either would have expected. Whether it’s before their usual fucking session or in between rounds, they converse about practically anything. Topics ranging from movie preferences and even favorite positions (which they didn’t hesitate to try soon after). 

It surprised Sehun to know that he and Kai had similar interests like their taste in music and that they both used to dance. He comes to learn that the elder used to be a ballerino and even had the recordings of his performances. And for the first time, instead of immediately going onto another round of sex, they spent the rest of that day watching Kai’s old ballet performances. 

Even as a teenager, Kai knew how to dazzle and catch the audience’s attention. He moved gracefully, letting the music guide him through his choreography. Sehun had his eyes glued to the screen in utter fascination and awe at how Kai so easily makes the stage his own. Dancing across it, painting a beautiful vision for the audience. 

Sehun doesn’t think he’s ever been this astonished by a performance. But that has been Kai’s effect on him in recent weeks. Little by little, he learns about the mafia boss, his interests and hobbies, and finds them completely fascinating. It was as if Kai was a book and Sehun, being an eager reader, didn’t want to put it down. 

He finds his old perception of the elder completely off and almost entirely amusing. Kai, despite his track record, was surprisingly sensitive, in the sense that he was unbelievably considerate and thoughtful. The more time he spent with Kai the more he realized that he wanted to learn more about the man as a normal person, without the whole mafia background or anything, rather, just as who he really is behind all that. And Sehun feels that watching his old dance practices and recitals was a step in the right direction.

Sehun was so immersed in the performance, he didn’t even notice that the man sitting next to him hadn’t paid attention to the video currently playing, rather, he was watching the escort. While Sehun was focused solely on the mafia boss’s old performances, Kai was intrigued by the way Sehun was so interested in learning about him. When they met, it was so painfully obvious that Sehun knew who he was and was afraid of him (as people would be if they knew what he was capable of). He hated that that was the first thing people saw in him, they assumed that he’s lost every ounce of humanity in him because of his dallyings. 

But after their first meeting, Sehun had never shown any signs of fear or nervousness around the mafia boss. He was relaxed around Kai. He relaxed Kai. Sehun questioned him about his interests and preferences and was genuinely interested in getting to know the mafia boss on a deeper level, at least, deeper than how others perceived him. It was an unlikely occurrence for the mafia boss to be at ease with someone so soon after they met, but something about Sehun made him feel calm and at first, Kai liked the calmness Sehun invoked in him. 

After a while, it didn’t seem like mere calmness and growing familiarity anymore. It felt like something much much stronger. Something completely new to the mafia boss. 

When the younger smiled, Kai would be lying if he said he didn’t feel his stomach do somersaults. He’d also be lying if he said he didn’t feel a tingling sensation run up and down his spine whenever Sehun laughed. 

Kai knew he was venturing through particularly dangerous territory. He had to proceed with caution but with the way Sehun was now looking at him, he knew it was going to be easier said than done. 

The pair look at each other. The mafia boss staring at the escort in longing and the escort looking back at him in obliviousness to the elder’s developing feelings. Sehun smiles at Kai before tearing his eyes away from the man and back to the video playing on the screen. 

Jongin sighs, _‘And there go the somersaults’_

  
  


˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊

  
  


It was currently late at night, the pair had just finished a grand total of 4 rounds and both were extremely exhausted, to say the least. 

“I don’t mind, really,” Kai argues, “It’s not even raining that hard, Kai, I’ll be fine,” Sehun reasons, “But I _want_ you to stay here. I have a spare bedroom, it’s alright,” he says. “C’mon, just stay,” Kai nags, Sehun rests his weight on one leg before finally giving in to the elder’s request. Kai handed the escort a pajama set before heading to his own bedroom to sleep for the night. 

Only an hour and a half had passed and the rain had turned into a full-on thunderstorm. Sehun was woken up by a particularly loud thunderclap and was too wide awake to go back to sleep that easily. He shuffles out of bed to get himself a glass of water. The whole place sat in silence with only the loud snaps of thunder to fill it. 

Sehun never was fond of rain, he didn’t like how dreary the world seemed when it rained. It was as if the world was saying “I’m sad, and there’s nothing you can do about it,”. Thinking of ways to distract himself from the unfortunate weather, he thinks he could watch Kai’s performances again. _‘It might help calm me’_ he thought. 

He opens the door to the theater quietly and turns the light on. He scans through the CDs of Kai’s performances and lands on one that they hadn’t watched yet. It was labeled, “KJI & LTM”. Sehun takes the CD out of its case and sets up the projector and the player. 

He presses play on the player and waits for the video to begin playing. It starts with a rather skinny kid coming out from one end of the stage beginning the performance. His movements were similar to Kai’s, sharp and seamless. Soon after another rather skinny kid, who Sehun recognizes as Kai, comes out of the opposite side and does his part of the performance. 

The routine was beautifully executed, Sehun thinks they must’ve choreographed it themselves. At one point, they met in the middle of the stage after being on opposing sides and began dancing in complete harmony. Their movements, perfectly synchronized and were exact mirrors of each other. 

As Sehun watched the performance, he could sense that the dance was meant to portray a harmonious friendship despite struggles and obstacles. And the two young kids couldn’t have performed it better. The music begins to die down and cheers and applause erupted from the audience. Then the video ends. 

Satisfied with the distraction, Sehun fixes the equipment back to how he found it and walks back to his room with a skip in his step. 

He’s surprised to see someone sitting alone on one of the bar stools eating out of a tub of ice cream. 

“Kai?” Sehun calls out, “Oh, hey. Couldn’t sleep either, huh?” Kai asks. “Thunder was so damn loud,” Sehun complains, taking a seat next to Kai. 

They sit in silence until Sehun gets up to grab a spoon to eat ice cream with Kai. “Who said I’d share?” Kai jokes, but the escort merely shoots him a look before sinking his spoon into the ice cream. He takes the scoop and stuffs it in his mouth. Staring at Kai while doing so. 

“You know, I always hated thunderstorms.” The escort says after a short silence. 

“So do I,”

“Hah,” Sehun breathes out, particularly amused.

Kai turns to look at Sehun who was smiling to himself as he scooped out ice cream. 

“What?” he asks

“Notorious mafia boss, Kai, is afraid of thunderstorms? If that doesn’t make headlines, what will?”

“I didn’t say I was afraid of them!” Kai retorts, playfully slapping Sehun’s arm. 

“You don’t love them,” Sehun points out

“Well, you wouldn’t either when growing up— ah, sorry, I shouldn’t talk about that,”

“Y’know, you can tell me,” Sehun says. 

Kai fiddles with his spoon, “No, I- I shouldn’t,” 

“Why not?— I know I’m just someone who contractually has to fuck you, but I swear, you can trust me,”

“No offense, but I can’t really trust you, or anyone for that matter. I hope you can understand where I’m coming from,”

“Yeah, I get it. But, you know, if you ever need someone to talk to, as cliché as this sounds, I’m here,”

The pair exchange looks, on one end, kindness and understanding, and on the other, shock that quickly morphed into yearning and genuine gratitude. “Thanks,” the elder says.

The way Kai looked at the escort was different from how he used to look at him prior to their exchange. Then, it was either his eyes were filled with lust and desire or clearly thoughtless. Now, Sehun was sure he saw, for the first time, sensitivity and gratitude. The mafia boss was looking at Sehun with such an intense stare, Sehun could almost feel himself heating up from the elder’s gaze. 

He clears his throat, “I doubt I'll even get a wink of sleep tonight,” Sehun says, licking his spoon. Doing his best to change the topic to accommodate for Kai. 

This was the first time Sehun had seen Kai this close to showing any sign of vulnerability. It was like a breath of fresh air to the escort. And it helped shed new light on Kai, one that showcased someone who was wounded and had built such sturdy and strong walls around himself that kept him safe from anyone who dared to intrude. 

“Want a distraction? I sure as hell could use one,” Kai asks suddenly. Sehun turns to him, “What do you have in mind?” he asks, dropping his spoon on the counter. “Take off your shirt,” the elder says. 

Intrigued, Sehun follows and places his pajama shirt on the table. Kai grabs the tub of ice cream and his spoon.

“Oh my god,”

“What?” Kai chuckles,

“Are you seriously gonna pull some _Fifty Shades_ shit on me?” 

Kai chuckles, “I don't see you stopping me.” he says, smearing ice cream all over Sehun’s chest. Sehun gasps at the contact of the freezing cold ice cream with his warm body. Kai drags the spoon agonizingly slow over his pecs then over his pink hardening nipples. Sehun looks at Kai with half-lidded eyes as the elder scoops another spoonful of the cold ice cream to smear it over the prominent lines of Sehun’s taut abs. 

Kai finished off by feeding Sehun the remaining ice cream on his spoon before bowing down to lick his torso clean from the ice cream. He expertly runs his tongue around Sehun’s nipples. He sucks and bites on his skin until Sehun pulls him up for a kiss. 

Their lips were cold from the frozen dessert. It doesn't take a while for Kai to realize that Sehun has ice cream in his mouth. Kai swipes his tongue over the escort’s sweet-tasting lips before he slides his tongue into Sehun’s ice cream filled mouth. It was an odd yet satisfying sensation on both ends, not too long after, the ice cream had fully melted in Sehun’s mouth. He swallows the sweet liquid as he swiftly pulls Kai’s shirt over his head and pulls him by his neck to resume their kiss. 

He slides his left leg up and down the elder’s thigh as Kai pushes Sehun up against the counter resting his arms on the surface behind the younger. Sehun brings his right knee and slowly rubs it against Kai’s stiffening cock. The mafia boss nips at the younger’s lips when he feels Sehun runs his blunt fingernails over his back and the trail down to his pajama bottoms. Sehun’s hands slip through the elastic waistband to cup the elder’s ass. 

Sehun pulls away, mildly surprised, “No underwear?” he asks, “Oops,— I guess I forgot them,” Kai says with no shame in his tone as he presses his lips onto Sehun’s once again. 

  
  


˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊

  
  


Sehun returns to Kai’s apartment on their scheduled meeting day and he expects that today would be no different. They sit to chat— well, small talk, really— before they proceed to what they actually came for. 

He was driving to the mafia boss’s apartment. As he was humming along to the song playing on his speakers, he glances up to his rear-view mirror and notices something, _‘Is that the car parked near my house?’_ he thinks. _‘It has to be, it has the same red dice hanging from the mirror— is someone following me?’_

When the thought entered Sehun’s mind, he drove a bit faster and switched lanes, just to make sure he wasn’t being delusional about this. Sure enough, the car tailed after him. “Shit,” Sehun mumbles. He floors the gas pedal and swerves skillfully around the other cars, beating the stoplight by milliseconds. He takes a different route to Kai’s place, making sure he loses the black car. He checked his rear-view mirror once again and was relieved to discover the ominous black car wasn’t there anymore. 

He thought he should tell Kai, maybe he knew about it, but when the elevator doors opened to an empty apartment once again, Sehun wanders to the usual places Kai would hang around in, and was surprised to find him watching _Baby Driver_ in his home-home theater. 

_‘That’s a funny coincidence,’_

Sehun sneaks up behind Kai and wraps his arms around his neck from behind, “Hi,” he says, leaving a loud kiss on the elder’s cheek. Kai didn’t take his eyes off the screen, “Hey,” is all he says. “Aren’t you gonna check if I’m a burglar or something?” Sehun asks, leaving a trail of kisses down Kai’s shoulder blades, “What for? I know it’s you,” Kai responds, “And I doubt a burglar would come in here just to kiss my cheek,” he says pointedly. 

“Haven’t you already seen this before?” Sehun asks, sparing one glance at the film before tracing his nose over Kai’s smooth neck. “I have, but I just wanted to watch it again,” he responds, still not paying attention to the younger.

The escort, visibly getting impatient, huffs. He lets go of Kai's neck before hopping over the couch to stand diagonally across Kai, so he doesn’t obstruct his line of view. “Can’t you watch it after we have sex?” Sehun complains, “Just wait a little longer. It’s practically halfway through anyway,” Kai reasons.

Sehun sighs once again before straddling Kai and resting his arms on the elder’s shoulders. He stares Jongin in the eyes, “You’re my only source of sex, and I only get it twice a week. So, I’m gonna need you to fuck me into oblivion right now because I’m horny and getting impatient,” Sehun says, sternly. Kai chuckles, “I just want to finish this,” he says, leaning to the side to look back at the screen. 

Sehun follows the elder and leans in the same direction so he can block his line of view. “Your libido is unbelievable,” Kai says, reaching over to turn off the movie. “Has that ever been a surprise?” the escort says before halting the mafia boss’s actions and leans down to capture Kai’s lips on his. _‘I can tell him about the car later,’_ Sehun thinks. 

His fingers travel deftly through Kai’s soft locks brushing out the soft tangles before tugging on them at the roots as he pushes himself to press his body flush against Kai’s. The mafia boss quickly takes charge of the kiss, swiping his tongue over the seam of Sehun’s mouth. Sehun parts his lips to let Kai’s tongue meet with his own. Not too long after, their kiss became needier and sloppier. 

The sound of gunshots and fighting from the film surrounded them as their hands ventured lower and lower, Sehun making quick work of Kai’s button-up shirt, as Kai untucks Sehun’s shirt from his well-fitting pants and rests his palms against the small of his back. He guides Sehun’s hips to grind on his lap, brushing their hardening cocks against the other. Kai squeezes Sehun’s side, making the younger squirm and giggle at the accidental tickle. 

Sehun pulls away from the short kiss, licking his lips. “You know, we haven’t done it here yet,” Sehun says, suggestively. “Is it your goal to have me fuck you in every possible location in this apartment?” Kai asks, caressing Sehun’s sides, “We’ve already started with the kitchen and the bedroom, why stop there?” Sehun says, before making his point by grinding down on Kai’s cock. The elder groans at the sudden contact, “Alright, as you wish,” he says before quickly wrapping his arms around Sehun’s small waist and throwing him to lie down flat on the couch. Sehun squawks but is instantly cut off by Kai’s warm lips ravishing his own again. 

Unfortunately, because of the number of rounds they went through, the thought of the black car had completely slipped Sehun’s mind. 

˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊

  
  


It was a normal cloudy Monday, Sehun was lounging around in a thin cotton t-shirt and some basketball shorts when his phone suddenly began to ring while he was in the middle of a movie. 

“Kai? What’s the matter?”

**“Can you please come over?”**

“It’s only Monday,”

 **“I know, I just had a pretty bad day,”** The voice on the other end of the line goes quiet, **“Please?”**

Sehun could practically hear the desperation in his tone, and Sehun, not minding in the slightest that he would have an extra day to spend with the mafia boss, wasted no time in answering, “Give me 20 minutes,”.

He does get there in record time, but not to a scene he’d expect. 

The once pristine and sleek apartment was a wreck. The stench of blood filled Sehun’s nostrils as he took in the bloody sight. The probably expensive decor was shattered on the ground, bullet holes in the walls and furniture, the soft white couch had splatters of red, stained on its cushions. And in the middle of it all was Kai, sitting over a limp bleeding body with cuts and wounds of his own. 

Sehun runs over to Kai, surprised that he wasn’t fazed about the scene he was witnessing. “Are you ok? Did you get hurt badly?” Sehun asks, inspecting his body for any major gashes or bullet wounds that could potentially kill him. 

Kai blinks in surprise, “Just a few cuts, I’ll be fine,” he says. Just as the words spill from his mouth, Sehun’s eyes land on a particularly deep cut on his arm and thigh, “C’mon,” he says, grabbing Kai’s hand gently and bringing him to the bathroom. 

Sehun takes out the first aid kit under the sink and sits Kai down on the toilet. “Clothes, off,” Sehun says, taking out the necessary bandages, disinfectants, and a needle and thread to close the cuts. He turns to the mafia boss who was sitting idly on the toilet in only his underwear. He proceeds to dab a cloth with warm soap and water on the open wounds. Kai winces at the sting and Sehun apologizes, wincing with him. 

Sehun tends to Kai’s wounds as the mafia boss stares down at the escort who was kneeling on the marble-tiled floor to sew his open wound shut. Kai almost forgot about the pain entirely. Just the sight of Sehun’s face brings him immediate relief. “I could’ve tended to them myself, you didn’t need to help me,” Kai says. “Well, you did call me over,” Sehun says, “Why else would I be here if not to help you? Besides, I care about you,”. 

In all honesty, Kai didn’t know why he called Sehun over. Was it because he wanted Sehun to see what exactly he was capable of? Did he want to see if Sehun could genuinely care about him despite knowing this? If that was the case, Kai didn’t expect for the escort to immediately tend to his wounds rather than run away from him. 

“Why?” Kai asks after a long silence, ignoring the tingling feeling coursing through him after Sehun’s statement. “Why, what?” he asks.

“Why do you care about me?”

“Because you’re a person,—” he answers after finishing up another cut. 

“A person who’s done terrible things, and doesn’t deserve this much kindness,”

“Just because you do what you do, doesn’t mean you deserve any less care,” 

Sehun pauses in his actions to think about what he was going to say. “Just because you work in an industry where you have to be this way, doesn’t mean you aren’t entitled to have people care about you. If anything you deserve it most,”

“Why’s that?”

“Because in the world you live in, finding love,— genuine love, is like finding a needle in a haystack. It’s hard to come by and even harder to look for. The way people see you and the things you do makes it especially harder for you to find someone who would be able to care about you. And that shouldn’t be the case, for anyone.— You especially, you deserve to feel loved,”

“I do feel loved,— at least, I hope he does as much as I love him,”

Sehun’s heart drops. _‘He’s in love with someone?’_. 

“Then, whoever that person is, they’re extremely lucky to have you loving them,” Sehun says, licking his lips and bandaging the last wound. “I’ve been hesitating to tell him for a while now,” Kai confesses, “Well, you should tell him immediately, you wouldn’t want to keep him waiting,” Sehun says, doing his best to hide his disappointment at the prospect that Kai was in love with someone else. 

“I just did,” 

Sehun whips his head up to look at the mafia boss, he blinks a few times to make sure he wasn’t imagining things. His brain was short-circuiting, the world seemed to halt around them. Sehun looked deep into Kai’s eyes and true enough, he could see the desperate longing and love in his eyes. 

“You love me?” he asks, baffled. “I do,” Kai whispers. Sehun could hear his heart pounding in his chest, he sets the needle and threads down on a tissue and sits quietly, unable to look Kai in the eye because of sheer giddiness. The butterflies in his stomach going crazy and the goosebumps on his skin are good enough indicators for Sehun. But with the addition of the erratic beating of his heart, he knew, at that moment, he felt the same way about the mafia boss, maybe even for a while now. A smile builds itself on his face, but Kai couldn’t see him properly. 

After a while, Kai clears his throat, “I can take a hint,” he finally says, “I understand if you want nothing to do with me. But if you don’t mind I’d like to be left alone now. You don’t have to come in next week, I’ll call you when—” Kai says dejected, standing up from the toilet seat. 

“It’s funny,” Sehun says suddenly, making Kai halt in his tracks, “What is?”, “You say you can take a hint, but you keep misinterpreting them,” Sehun stands up and closes the distance between them. He gently presses his lips against the mafia boss’s lips. 

When they part, Kai, looks at him in shock, “I can’t say those words back to you just yet, so how about, for the time being, I’ll say I really really like you, a lot,” Sehun says. Kai smiles at the younger, “I can live with that,” he says, tucking a strand of Sehun’s hair behind his ear and leans in to connect their lips again. 

The kiss was a lot different from the ones they shared before, it wasn’t rushed or lust-driven, but sweet and tender. Sehun’s hands rest on Kai’s waist as the elder runs his fingers through Sehun’s soft hair. 

Kai slowly leads Sehun to the bedroom, their lips never parting for long. Sehun sits down on the soft mattress he was all too familiar with and gently brings Kai down with him. 

Kai laid on top of Sehun as they kissed with eagerness. Their hearts beat together as they embrace each other. Sehun darts his tongue out to tease the elder. He pulls away suddenly, making Kai chase after his soft swollen lips. 

“Be careful with your stitches, they could snap,”

“I’ll be gentle,”

He smiles down at Sehun, who was smiling back at him before he leans down to kiss him again. Their tongues move along with each other as Sehun flips them over to have Kai under him. 

Kai sits up to leave soft, ticklish kisses all over Sehun. The escort runs his fingers through Kai’s hair, pulling him away from his neck before planting his lips back on his. 

After some shimmying, they’re both stark naked, still kissing each other as they lay against the soft mattress. Sehun straddles Kai once again and grinds down on his hard cock. Kai moans at the contact and grips Sehun’s hips like a vice. 

The escort hovers over Kai, slowly kissing his way down to his dick. He leaves soft kisses over Kai’s bandaged wounds before coming face to face with the elder’s cock. Kai, leaning back on his elbows, watches as Sehun leaves kittenish licks on his hard dick oozing with precome. Sehun laps up every last drop before taking the mafia boss whole. He hollows his cheeks to provide adequate suction. Kai throws his head back when Sehun moans with his dick still in his mouth, sending vibrations to his cock. 

Kai feels his release threatening to shoot out. He sits up and guides Sehun to sit on his lap again. They kiss softly, Kai tasting himself on the escort’s lips. Sehun lines the elder’s dick up with his ass, “Wait, I didn’t prep you yet, it’ll hurt,” Kai says, “It’s fine, I’ve been unprepped before, we’ll just go slow, ok?” Sehun says, leaning down to leave a soft kiss on Kai’s lips to calm him. 

He slowly lowers himself down on Kai’s cock, both men moaning at the sensation. Sehun winces at the stretch and Kai leaves soft kisses along his shoulder blade to help distract him from the pain. “You ok?” Kai asks, Sehun breathes in and out heavily before nodding, “But don’t move yet, I need to get used to it,” he says. Kai nods and continues to kiss Sehun. 

Kai keeps slowly inching into Sehun’s hole before he’s completely bottomed out. He stays still for a few minutes, letting Sehun stretch properly at his length. He leaves soft kisses along Sehun’s shoulder in an attempt to distract the younger. “Ok, move,” Sehun finally says. Unlike their previous sex sessions, this one wasn’t merely fucking anymore. No, they both knew this was beyond just fucking now. 

Kai was gentle with Sehun and the escort greatly appreciated how considerate Kai was being. Before long, Sehun rocks against Kai, giving him the ‘go’ signal to go faster, but his thrusts only went deeper. “Fuck,” Sehun moans when Kai pushes into him deeper. 

The elder flips them around so he’s on top of Sehun again, thrusting deep into his hole. “Yes, Kai, right there,” Sehun moans into Kai’s ear. Kai hits the same spot over and over again. 

Just when Sehun feels like he’s going to release, Kai halts his actions and Sehun whines. Kai chuckles and leans down to kiss Sehun’s cheek, “Why’d you stop?” Sehun complains. Kai looks down at the escort, cheeks red, sweat making a beautiful sheen on his face and body, and hair all messy. 

“Jongin,” he says. Sehun confused, “What?” he asks, “My real name’s Jongin, and that’s the name I want you to call me by from now on,” he says. Sehun smiles at the elder, he nods and leaves a soft kiss on his collarbone. “Alright, Jongin,” Sehun says, testing out the new name. 

Jongin smiles down at Sehun and kisses his lips once more before hooking his leg over his shoulder. He glances at Sehun one more time before thrusting in and out of Sehun faster and deeper than he was before. Sehun’s toes curl, he moans, almost animalistically, resting on his arms. He throws his head back and a low growl escapes his lips, “Nngg, fuck, Jongin, right there,” he moans. Jongin moans with him, continually thrusting into Sehun, skin slapping against each other. 

Jongin takes Sehun’s cock in his hand and pumps him quickly, getting another guttural moan from the escort. “Faster, Jongin, faster,” he says. Sehun clenches around Jongin as he comes out onto Jongin’s hand. Jongin releases into Sehun’s hole, moaning as he collapses on top of Sehun. 

They pant together as their limbs are still entangled with each other. Sweat dripped from Jongin’s body down to Sehun’s. The mafia boss lifts his head to leave a soft kiss on the side of Sehun’s neck. 

Jongin slides out of Sehun and lies next to him. The escort scooches closer to Jongin and rests his head on his chest. Sehun smiles as he looks up at Jongin, “So,” he starts, “—Jongin, huh?” Sehun asks. Jongin looks down at the escort, “Yeah, Kim Jongin,” he answers. Sehun merely continues to smile up at the elder, “It suits you,” he says, “Better than Kai?” he asks, brushing stray hairs sticking to Sehun’s face. 

The younger suddenly turns his body to face Jongin. He rests his forearms on Jongin’s chest, careful not to disturb his wounds. Sehun looks into Jongin’s eyes, almost as if he was searching for something— seems like he found it, “Yeah,” Sehun says, leaning in to kiss the elder again. 

“By the way, what are we gonna do about the dead body in the living room?” 

  
  


˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊

  
  


After that day, Sehun had become a regular resident at Jongin’s apartment. Not just on Tuesdays and Thursdays but every day of the week, 24/7. Of course, the mafia boss didn’t mind, he actually preferred that Sehun stays over most days rather than have him go home. The escort now has two whole drawers in Jongin’s closet dedicated to his own things. 

The escort had to go home the night before to grab some more clothes to bring to Jongin’s apartment. He greets the guard who stood in the elevator waiting area in the basement and even offers him some food. 

Sehun steps out of the elevator with a little skip in his step and is met by an ominous-looking group of people, with weapons. Sehun stills as he stares at the group in curiosity, “I’m sorry, do I have the right house?” Sehun dares to ask. 

“Who the hell are you?” one of them asks harshly, “I’m here for Jon— Kai. I’m a friend,” Sehun answers, doing his best to mask his fear as most of them have their hands ready on their guns. Luckily for Sehun, they were thrown off-guard with his response. 

“Why the fuck should we believe you? For all we know you could be a spy,” the pink-haired man questions, tightening his grip around his gun, “You can wait for Kai for proof,” Sehun says, breezily and plops himself down onto the soft couch, leaning his bag of clothes on the couch. The group continues to stare at the escort ready to shoot him at any given moment. 

“You just gonna stand there?” Sehun asks as he whips out his phone. “You can sit down, you know. It’s not like I’m going anywhere,” he points out. The men look at the escort and remain silent, Sehun shrugs at their choice, “Suit yourselves,” he retorts, resuming his game. 

Sehun didn’t even get to finish the level he was on when Jongin finally walked in. “You’re early,” he says, directing his attention to his subordinates. He smiles when his eyes land on the man sitting idly on his couch playing the _Stranger Things_ game on his phone. It doesn’t take long for Jongin to notice his men staring daggers into Sehun’s skull, whereas the man didn't even bother to glance up from his game. 

“I see you’ve met my men,” Jongin says to Sehun, “Yeah, they’re pretty intense,” the younger replies. 

Jongin gives his underlings a look before shrugging. “Hey, if you’re going to the kitchen, can you get me some food?” Sehun requests. The mafia boss turns to face the escort, “What do you want?” he asks. Finally, Sehun raises his head and beams at the elder, “Surprise me?”.

“Don’t I always?”

“No, you’re still very predictable,” 

Jongin chuckles as he makes his way to the kitchen. The men, clearly flustered that their boss was unaffected by this unknown person, promptly followed him to the kitchen. “Kai!” Sehun hears one of the men call out before their voices become muffled.

  
  


˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊˚* ੈ✩‧₊

  
  


“So, you’re the boss man’s prostitute?” the tall one asks when they all sit down to eat. Sehun rolls his eyes, “Escort, there’s a difference,” he corrects. 

“Not a very big difference,”

“Yes, but a difference, all the same,” he quips back at the tall guy.

Sehun proceeds to eat his meal when Jongin suggests that he be acquainted with the others. They go around the table and introduce themselves as well as their specialties. 

The introductions went as follows: Chanyeol was their tech guy or their hacker, Xiumin was their best long-range gunman, Suho was Jongin’s second in command, Chen handled the explosives, Lay was their fastest driver, Baekhyun, their go-to undercover agent and D.O., Sehun was already familiar with, best at hand-to-hand combat. 

After their delicious meal, courtesy of D.O., Sehun, and the rest of Jongin’s men situate themselves in the living room. While Jongin was left in charge of washing the dishes. 

Jongin was halfway through washing the dishes when Suho walked in and pats his back. “So, you and that Sehun guy?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. Jongin smiles, “Yeah,” he says glancing at the elder. 

“He seems nice. The others like him, too,” Suho starts, “Already? That was quick,” Jongin remarks, “But I noticed, he isn’t exactly your type,” he continues. “He’s actually quite the opposite, he’s opinionated, arrogant,—”

“He’s perfect,” Jongin cuts off.

Suho halts his actions and turns to the younger, eyebrows raised. He fakes gagging, making Jongin laugh at his face. “Since when were you this sappy?” he asks, “I’m not sure,— love changes people I guess,”

“Love?—You’re in love with him?”

“I am,”

“Does he know?”

“He does,”

“What’d he say?”

“That he needs time to figure out whether he feels the same or not,”

Suho smiles at his brother silently. “What?” Jongin questions whisking water in his face. Suho promptly does the same to his brother before wiping his face of the water droplets. “When he does answer, I can guarantee you that it will be the best feeling in the world,” he says. All Jongin could do in response was smile. 

Suho sighs, “As happy as I am for you, there’s some stuff we need to discuss,”. Jongin senses in his brother’s tone that he meant business. He dries off his hands before putting his attention on the elder. 

“The _Shinee_ group tried to blow up one of our main cartels in China yesterday, luckily one of the employees was able to disarm the bomb in time so there were no major casualties. There were a few gunners, but they were outnumbered and quickly dispatched. 3 injured at most, but during the commotion, they were able to burn a pretty hefty portion of our supply,”

Jongin scoffs, “Taemin’s finally coming out to play. The weasel’s been hiding out in his hole for too long, it’s about damn time,” Jongin says. “We have two more shipments going to China in a few weeks, it shouldn’t be that big of a problem to restock,”

“There’s something else,— our mole got back to us, just today,— they know about Sehun,”

**Author's Note:**

> So... is it obvious I procrastinated this to the max?  
> Yes?  
> I thought so. 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't been very active lately, school just started for me and it sucks ass. I hate it so far, but I'm not doing too bad. My teachers are ok, the workload is bullshit, and my brain is screaming for a break, but I choose to tire it out by writing not 1, not 2, but 5 fics (For the record, I know how to count, I know that 5 doesn't come after 2, but I think you can fill in the blanks). 
> 
> Anyways, I might keep this note short (wow, that's a first) because I wanna post this fic as fast as possible. I took so damn long writing this fic and I'm currently not even done as I'm writing this note. It was a labor of love and much annoyance. The annoyance part will come in the 2nd chapter. 
> 
> I talked to my friends about what I want to do with the 2nd chapter, actually, and they're the best, they're being so supportive and I love them for it. Despite knowing that my brain will hop onto another idea if and when it thinks of one and completely abandon old and actually good ideas in its wake. 
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fic, and please feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts. For the people who also started school, I wish you good luck and a hell of a lot of moral support cuz I can't even breathe with the amount of shit that piles up in my to-do list. So if I fail to post any more fics in the future, please know it's not because I'm lazy or that I've run out of creative juices (because in what universe is that ever gonna happen? 🤡), it's because I've finally drowned in the sea of my own homework. 
> 
> Remember to stay safe and be responsible! 
> 
> twitter: [beammeup_94](https://twitter.com/beammeup_94)


End file.
